Ruminations
by katstales
Summary: Cowen considers the consequences of the newcomers visit before informing Kolya of their tremendous loss. Tag for Underground. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Tragic though it is, I don't own 'em. No profit was made and no glassware was harmed during the writing of this tag. :)

Warnings: Story spell-checked and proofread, but not beta'ed--sorry!

* * *

Cowen swirled the deep red liquid in his glass before taking a sip. Grimacing, he hurled the goblet across the room. Never before had his favorite beverage left such a bitter aftertaste. With a sigh, he turned back to the fireplace, placing one foot on the step to the hearth and leaning his forearm on the mantle.

"Commander? I heard a noise," the soldier offered cautiously.

Cowen didn't turn around. "I dropped something. Nothing to worry about."

"Shall I summon a cleaner?"

Still the Genii didn't move from his pose. "No, I'll deal with it myself."

There was a pause before the underling answered. "Very well, sir. I'll leave you to it."

"Wait." Cowen still hadn't moved. "Has the senior intelligence unit returned yet?"

"No, sir. They aren't due back for at least another hour."

Finally, the leader turned to face his underling. "Have the commander report to me at once when he returns."

"Yes, sir." At Cowen's nod, he saluted and retreated from the room.

Alone once more, he strode over to survey his mess. The glass had completely shattered on impact, with only a scant few pieces large enough to retrieve without injuring himself.

He stared at the ruined goblet, mesmerized by the sea of glittering debris. The particles of glass were beautiful, all shiny and twinkling amid their sea of red. Just like their dreams of finally defeating the Wraith had been. It was as if the flames dancing in the fireplace had given the gleaming bits a life all their own. Had it been the same with their plan? Was their idea's only chance of success dependent on strangers?

Cowen bent to begin cleaning up the mess. The glimmering slivers went dark as his form blocked the light. He couldn't help but wonder if Tyrus' life had yet suffered the same fate at the hands of the Wraith.

Damn Major John Sheppard--and damn all of his people as well!

He and his people had cost the Genii one of their most experienced soldiers, not to mention putting an end to any hope they had of implementing their attacks on the Wraith before the next culling. Without the intelligence they'd gathered, without the interface device, without the time they'd sorely needed to finish the weapons…

He stood abruptly, leaving the mess untouched. Suddenly, it was all so clear. He knew. Beyond any tiny little shadow a doubt, he knew. The bitterness he'd tasted had had nothing at all to do with the drink. It was the bitter taste of defeat. Of being outmaneuvered and outwitted by an opponent with superior weapons and far more advanced technology, not to mention a better understanding of the scientific principles needed to build atomic weapons. Of losing not only an experienced soldier, but a good friend in the process. It was a taste he would be living with for a long time to come.

A sharp wrap on the door brought him back to the fireplace. "Come," he ordered.

"You wanted to see me?"

Cowen smiled broadly. "Come in, Commander. We have plans to make."

"Will Tyrus be joining us?" asked the newcomer as he complied.

The Genii leader's face clouded. "No. No, he won't. Tyrus is no longer with us."

He could well understand the shock on the commander's face. But true to his training, the mask of the professional soldier was quickly in place. "May I ask what happened?"

"All in good time, my friend. All in good time. But first, let me pour us both a drink and we will toast our dear departed friend." Cowen moved over to the side table and returned with two fresh glasses of the same deep red liquid he'd so recently flung across the room.

Handing one to the commander, he raised his glass. "Care to do the honors?"

His companion clinked his glass against Cowen's. "To Tyrus, a good man and a better friend."

The Genii leader nodded solemnly and took a sip. He then raised his glass for a second toast. "To avenging old friends and conquering new enemies."

With the glasses drained, he set them both aside. "And now, Acastus, we have plans to make."

Cowen was a patient man and the Genii were a patient people. It might take time, but together he and Kolya would find a way to avenge their friend. They'd need more intelligence on these newcomers, for starters. But in time it would happen. Of that he had no doubt.

Yes, Major John Sheppard would regret the day he'd ever stepped foot on the Genii homeworld.

He would see to it personally.

No matter how long it took.


End file.
